Pathetic Fallacy
by Bloody Phantom24
Summary: Days have passed, Nights have died, and The lost have stayed lost. OneShot


Hermione let out a small moan as her eyes fluttered open slowly. The pain consumed her mind, eating away at her head. What had happened? How did she end up here in this dark, cold dungeon? Many thoughts ran through her head as she sat up painfully and rested her head against the wall.

Darkness.

Light.

Flash.

Blank.

Sweet lord! The memories over filling in her tired head. Someone attacked her and put her down here. Why is it dark? It's always dark. She's a wreck, an accident. Forget the freak, she's just nature.

Wait. What's that noise? Someone is coming! Someone is coming to free her from her misery!

'_Oh please get me out of this shit hole.' _

The door cracked. A small light can be seen ever so slightly. Possibly a candle. Temptation ran through her veins as she craved the possession of knowing the ghostly figure at the door.

A man walked in and closed the door behind him. He placed the candle on the floor in the middle of the room and walked slowly over to where Hermione was sitting down. Fear took its place.

"Excuse me bu-

"Silence!"

That voice. She knows that voice. Why does it sound so familiar? She could start to see the outline of the stranger. Tall, broad shoulders. Blonde hair? Blonde Hair!

"Malfoy, this better be some kind of joke! Let me out of here! Im tired, hungry, and I think I have a concu-

Hermione was not able to finish her sentence because Malfoy had grabbed her by the hair and pulled her towards him so that his stomach was on her back. He pulled on the curls so she could look at the ceiling. He whispered low in her ear.

"What a skeletal wreck of woman you are. Translucent flesh and feeble bones, the kind of temple where the whores and villains try to tempt the holistic domes. We all have a little sin that needs venting. Do you serve a purpose Granger, or purposely serve? Relax, set your mind free, because in the end everything we do, is just everything we've done."

What is he talking about? He's crazy, what is his problem! Why is she crying? She must be scared. She's shaking so hard, it's not normal.

He threw her down so hard on the ground that she saw stars. Air came slowly in her lungs as she gasped her breath. She felt lost. Like a newborn.

"Well, since it seems you wont be letting me go anytime soon, can you tell me the time? Maybe that will be the only thing to keep my sanity."

"Why would you care for the time since it's been the same for the last two days?"

"I don't understand."

"So it would seem."

A pause. Silence. It always ruins the moment. She was growing anxious.

"Time?"

"Twelve A.M. The ending of a day, the beginning of another."

"Will you let me go?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Another pause. Why so many pauses?

"Because, my Lord wants you."

Her head was spinning. So she's here because The Dark lord wants her? What does she have that he wants?

"Ok, Let me get this straight. Im in here because the Dark Lo-

"No! Don't speak unless you know what you speak of. My_ Lord_ is coming. If not now then soon, very soon."

"But I don't understand!"

"That's because you are blind and your soul is weak. He's coming for you Granger. First on his list. The day has come."

She was so confused. Was he doing this on purpose? He's to good at playing mind tricks with people. If only she had her wand.

"Who is he, and what does he want with me?"

"_He_ is my Lord and wants you."

"If you wants me, what about the others? What will happen to them?

He seemed to be getting annoyed with all the questions.

"For the rest of us, there is always Sunday. The day of the week that reeks of rest, but all we do is catch our breath so we can wade naked in the bloody pool, and place our hand on the big black book."

He's insane!

"You are insane!"

"Indeed."

The wind picked up outside. It was screaming against the windows at the rain banged against it. Malfoy took a sharp intake of breath as he glided to the only window on the cellar.

"He's coming."

Hermione was petrified. She ran into the corner of the room and silently cried to herself. _'Im going to die.' _

"Let me give you a lesson of life really fast," Said the ghost.

She covered her ears but heard him perfectly.

" We the people, do one thing and say something cryptic but the styles always clash. One thing I know for sure is that the hypothetical wont work anymore. One wrong move and they will pound! My nails are tight inside my wrists because this sacrament is sacrilege and sentimental deity experimental, faith is accidental!"

Hermione let out the breath she was holding.

"Just let me go!"

"No."

"Why not! I want to live the rest of my life and see the sunset!"

"Your days are over. As today you are dead."

"Why am I dead! What's going on? What is today!"

"...It's Judgement Day."

The End.

A/N. Well what do you think? It's Morbid so if you don't really understand it, its alright because your not really suppose to. As you noticed, it had nothing to do with Voldemort. Please leave a review.

The Bloody Sin,

Meghan.


End file.
